Crossover
by Jirapan
Summary: A story set in high school with the crossovers of Glee, Pretty Little Liars, The L Word, and Greys Anatomy. The summary is inside the couples this fic is centering on are Brittana, Hannily, Sharmen with small bits of Faberry, Calzona, and Sparia. Santana, Emily and Carmen are sisters who have lived with their Aunt Callie, Arizona and their daughter Sofia.


**Okay so this idea just came to me out of the blue, but it is a crossover of Glee, The L Word, Pretty Little Liars, and Greys Anatomy. Not all of the characters from these shows will make an appearance. Mostly just my favorite ones like Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Shane, Carmen, Alice, Jenny (though she's not a fav of mine), Bette, Emily, Aria, Spencer, Hannah, Paige, Callie, Meredith, Mark, Arizona, Christina, Karev, Bailey, Chief, ect.**

**The story will focus mainly on these couples Brittana, Sharmen, Hannily, and some on Sparia, Faberry, and Calzona. **

**This is a very gay story hence why the couples being focused on are my favorite couples that I ship. **

**Summary: Santana, Emily, and Carmen Lopez are forced to move from Seattle, Washington with their Aunt Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins to live in Lima, Ohio for a special job opportunity. Though the three sisters take this in stride. Their parents were killed in a car accident when they were eight years old. (They are all around the same age and in the same grade). When they arrive in their new school William Mickenly High School, they are introduced to the school by Puck who immediately hits on them. After setting him straight that they're not he points out the people they may be interested in. from there they pursue their targets (Brittany, Shane, and Hannah), but Santana hits a block when she finds out Brittany doesn't date, she only does the "deed" and moves on. Santana though is a virgin and wants her first time to be special unlike Emily's and Carmen's were. Santana must be able to convince Brittany that she may be worth taking a chance in dating. The three sisters and their friends must also go through the challenges of babysitting Sofia, the three sisters' cousin, and Zola and Bailey; whom are the children of their Aunt's close friends.**

"Ready to walk in?" Carmen asked her sisters when she walked up to them. The three sisters, Santana, Emily, and Carmen, were stood in front of their new school doors.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Emily answered. Santana nodded and smirked before walking to stand before her sisters.

"How many heads do you think we'll turn when we walk down that hall?" Santana asked. Her sisters smiled at her.

"All of them duh," Carmen replied.

"Then let's turn some heads and dominate this school," Santana responded walking in between her sisters and looping her arms with their. The glided through the doors and immediately, all eyes were on them while they walked down the hall. They all smirked and continued to their lockers, which they were able to get put next to one another.

"So Carmen, you feel bad about leaving that girl you were with in Seattle?" Emily asked while they opened their lockers.

"Hell no. She was clingy and I swear to god she had a thing for Santana," Carmen said and smiled at her younger sister. Santana rolled her eyes and was about to retort before they heard a gruff cocky voice behind them.

"Well hello hotties, welcome to my domain," the voice said. The three girls turned to him with their brows raised.

"And you might be?" Emily asked.

"Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck. I'm the welcome committee for new female hotties that come in town," he replied waggling his eyebrows.

"Well thanks," Emily said looking to her sisters.

"Yeah too bad we have to burst your bubble on those fantasies rolling around in your head," Carmen continued.

"And why's that?" Puck asked cockily.

"Because we're gay. Like all of us," Santana answered and waited for common remarks they got for their sexuality.

"Wow, cool. Then I shall be your best lesbro. Anything you need you come to me," Puck responded. The three girls were stunned by that and all smiled genuinely.

"Well there is something you could help us with," Carmen said and smiled sweetly.

"And what's that?" Puck asked smiling in return, but it was a lot sleazier.

"Point out to us the people that we can… have fun with," Emily said. Puck smiled brightly at them before scanning the hall.

"Well you ladies are in luck, because they are all in the hallway and they are all looking at you three," he said before walking around to stand behind them. He pointed over to some girls in cheerleader uniforms.

"The tallest blonde with the blue eyes staring over here. Her name is Brittany and she choreographs all the cheers they do. She's bi-sexual," he said. Santana's eyes drifted over the blonde and a smile lit up her face.

"Blonde isn't really for me, but Santana here seems to have a thing for blondes," Carmen joked soon getting an elbow to her side. After elbowing her older sister her eyes went back to the blondes and their eyes locked on. Brittany smiled at her and Santana smiled shyly back.

"Over there is pretty much the makeup of the lesbians here in Lima. Shane is the boy looking, dark haired one. Alice is the blonde chipper one, Bette is the wavy haired brunette, and Jenny is the creepy Goth like one," Puck said pointing over to the group of girls that were ogling the three Latina's. Carmen smiled at Shane.

"I call Shane, she's mine," Carmen said. Emily rolled her eyes.

"And last but not least those girls over there. Now the short brunette and the taller brunette are already dating one another but the blonde and the red head are free game. Their names are Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and Paige. They're like inseparable," he said. Emily looked over and couldn't get her eyes off the blonde. "Bad news though, the blonde isn't really gay, but everyone thinks she is including her friends. She says she's fluid and just goes with the flow, so you still have a chance with her… of you can get her away from her boyfriend," he said. Emily sighed, of course the one she liked had a boyfriend.

"Thanks Puck," Santana said. He nodded and started heading down the hall but then turned.

"By the way, stay away from Quinn she's the head cheerleader bitch of the school and will eat you alive," he said before continuing down.

"You know this school might be a lot more fun than we expected," Carmen said with a smile. Her sisters looked at her and they laughed before heading to class.

XXXXXXXX

It was now lunch time and the sisters were able to get there early and get a table to themselves. They realized soon that no one was going to sit by them.

"You think their afraid?" Emily asked her sister before glancing at the four girls at another table who were also looking at them.

"Well we are Hispanic," Santana muttered stabbing the lettuce of her salad.

"No I think we just intimidate them with our hot looks," Carmen said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hi you're the Lopez's right?" a blonde cheerleader with short hair came up to them with a fake smile. Brittany was with her also.

"Yeah," Emily answered. Santana's eyes locked with Brittany's again.

"You must be Quinn," Carmen said.

"I am, I see you've heard of me," Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, Puck speaks highly of you," Carmen replied.

"I'm sure," Quinn drawled not believing that for a second. "I just wanted to let you guys know not to try anything… stupid," Quinn said.

"And by stupid you mean?" Emily asked furrowing her brow.

"Trying to take this school form me, or my girlfriend. I heard you guys were gay and I just wanted to let you know that my girlfriend is off limits," Quinn said.

"And who's your girlfriend?" Santana asked breaking eye contact with Brittany. Quinn stared at her before frowning before turning and pointing to a short brunette who was looking on worriedly.

"Her. Her name is Rachel Berry," Quinn said.

"Oh, well then you have no worries, we have our eyes set on some other people," Carmen said. Quinn looked at them before huffing and walking away.

"I don't know about you, but I figured she'd be happier about us not wanting to fuck her girlfriend," Carmen said. Here sisters just shrugged. After a little while the group of girl walked up to them, Shane being the leader.

"Hey," she said while she and her friends took their seats across and next to them.

"Hi," Emily replied.

"I'm Shane," Shane said looking towards Carmen before scanning the other girls.

"I'm Carmen, this is my sister Emily and my other sister Santana," Carmen answered.

"I knew you three were related," Alice said with a triumphant smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight," Shane said to Carmen.

"Wow, you don't waste time do you?" Carmen said with a smirk.

"When I see what I want, I tend to stride for it full speed ahead," Shane said with her own smirk and shrugged.

"Well, lucky for you I like that kind of thing. So sure," Carmen said grabbing a marker out of her bag before grabbing Shane's arm. She scribbled down on it, "this is my address and this is the time to pick me up. I suggest you don't be late," Carmen said and finished writing before the bell rung. "See you then," Carmen said before her and her sisters stood and walked away giggling.

"They are going to take over this school by storm," Bette said shaking her head.

"Hell yeah they are. And I'm so rooting for them," Alice said. Shane just smiled and looked at the address on her arm.

XXXXXX

Santana was getting dressed after gym when Brittany skipped up to her.

"Hi, I'm Brittany," she said to Santana. Santana looked at her and smile.

"Santana," Santana replied.

"I'm sorry about Quinn earlier. She's super insecure when it comes to other people," Brittany continued.

"No problem. Everyone has their insecurities," Santana responded. After a second Santana decided to be bold. "Do you mind if I try something?" Santana asked. Brittany looked and smiled at her brightly before slowly shaking her head. Santana smirked and stepped forward pressing her lips to Brittany's. She walked Brittany backwards until her back hit the lockers. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization before Santana forced her tongue into Brittany's mouth. Brittany moaned and explored Santana's mouth roughly. After a few minutes of passionately kissing the bell for next class rung. Santana pulled back and smiled.

"I have been waiting to do that since the second I saw you," Santana breathed against Brittany's lips. Brittany smiled and pressed her lips against Santana's once again before Santana pulled back,

"Meet me behind the bleachers after school," Santana whispered before turning and walking out of the locker room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you're Hannah right?" Emily asked walking up to Hannah at her locker.

"I am, and you must be Emily," Hannah said with a smile. Emily brought out a cocky smile and decided on plan A.

"Look, I know you have a boyfriend, but if you ever want to have some real fun you should meet me at the back of the school, after school," Emily said. Hannah's eyes widened and she watched Emily walk away, swaying her hip seductively.

XXXXXX

It was after school and Santana was under the bleachers waiting for Brittany, and was most certaintly not disappointed. Brittany came rushing toward her and crashed their lips together, pushing her tongue in Santana's mouth at first contact. Santana moaned and kissed back for a while before she felt Brittany's hand slid up her thigh and start pushing up her tight dress. Brittany's mouth moved from Santana's mouth to her neck, sucking and nipping making Santana moan louder. After a bit Santana was able to regain her thoughts and push Brittany away a little.

"Britt, wait," Santana panted.

"What is something wrong?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't ask you to meet me here for this… necessarily. I wanted to ask if you'd go out with me," Santana asked her eyes looking up to the crystal blue one. Brittany looked at her for a moment before stepping back slightly.

"You mean like a date?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana breathed out.

"I'm sorry I don't date," Brittany said. Santana's heart dropped and her head filled with confusion.

"Wait… what?" Santana asked.

"I don't date. Normally I find someone hot, like you and just… have sex," Brittany said.

"How… so you came back her just to fuck me? Because I'm hot?" Santana asked.

"Well yeah. Isn't that why you wanted to date me? Because I'm hot?" Brittany retorted. She was confused as to why Santana was making a big deal about this.

"No… well yeah I mean you're hot, but I want to date you because… when I looked at you I felt something," Santana said.

"Arousal?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, but more than that. I want to get to know you more than just physically," Santana said.

"Oh, well sorry. Like I said I don't date," Brittany replied and felt her heart clench when she saw hurt flash over the Latina's face.

"Yeah, well okay. See you around then," Santana muttered and turned away.

"Santana," Brittany said but was ignored.

XXXXXXXXX

"You have serious balls," Hannah said walking up to Emily. Emily smiled but her smile fell when Hannah held up her hand to stop her from speaking. "You seriously think you can get me to even think about be anything with you or dating you by you just coming up and offering more fun? What kind of person do you seriously take me for? Are your sisters like that, cocky and thinking they can get away with talking to people like that?" Hannah asked angrily.

"No, we're not like that. We do respect other people," Emily replied, feeling slightly offended and angered.

"Not from what I've seen. It seems like you guys are too good for everyone else and walk like you're queens," Hannah replied.

"Okay don't go judging us on my bad judgment call," Emily growled.

"I have every right to judge you and your sisters from the way you acted today," Hannah replied. Emily was about to respond when she saw Santana walking briskly towards the parking lot. Emily felt a pang of concern and started walking towards her.

"Where the hell are you going?" Hannah asked. Emily turned around with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Look I get that how I approached you was wrong and I'm sorry. But right now my sister is upset by something and I'm going to go make sure she's okay. You can yell at me tomorrow," Emily snapped before turning and continuing on her way towards Santana leaving Hannah stunned.

Emily jogged up to her sister.

"San, you okay?" Emily asked. Santana stopped walking and looked at her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Santana replied.

"You sure?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I just… I kissed Brittany,' Santana said. Emily smiled at her sister. "Then I asked her to meet me behind the bleachers," Santana continued, Emily's smile immediately fell.

"Oh god don't tell me you lost your virginity under some gross bleachers to a girl you barely know," Emily said.

"No of course not. I stopped anything before it even got that far," Santana said, "you know how much it means for me to lose it to the person I love," Santana whispered.

"Yeah okay. Sorry go on," Emily said shaking her head.

"Well after the first kissed I felt… amazing and like everything in the world was finally right ya know that cheesy love movie stuff that they talk about. I felt it when I kissed Brittany. I asked her to meet me behind the bleachers so I could ask her out on a date," Santana said before sighing. "But it turns out she doesn't date, she just fucks. She likes screwing things that are hot and she thought I was hot so she went behind there just to fuck me," Santana said looking off to the side.

"I'm so sorry honey," Emily said and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Yeah whatever I'm over it," Santana muttered.

"Bullshit you are," Carmen said walking up to them.

"What?" Santana questioned pulling away from Emily.

"San you have to date this girl," Carmen said.

"Didn't you hear, she doesn't date," Santana said aggravated.

"Not true. Everyone dates, you just have to woo her. Show her that you're worth dating and worth more than just a good fuck. And when she does go on a date and then become your girlfriend, you can shove it in the face of everyone who's never got to sleep with her and the people who did want to date her, but just settled for sex," Carmen said with a smile. Santana shook her head and smiled back. Of course Carmen would think this, but Santana was totally up for the challenge.


End file.
